1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lamp including a resin component having a texturing formed on a designed surface and a method for manufacturing the vehicle lamp.
2. Related Art
Various vehicle lamps having different external appearances have been proposed. In recent years, for enhancement of the design properties of a vehicle lamp, in addition to changing the configuration of a vehicle lamp such as changing the position of a light source or the shape of a reflector, it is proposed to form a texturing on a designed surface of a constituent member such as an extension that is exposed to the front of the lamp. The texturing means a portion where minute irregularities are formed on a surface thereof to give a matt appearance by irregular reflection of light.
Patent Literature 1 proposes the formation of the texturing on a resin component such as a reflector or an extension by transferring a pattern of a minute irregularities provided on a mold to a surface of the resin component when the resin component is molded using the mold with the minute irregularities.